


10 Years Past

by MercyTheFox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: AU, Asshole step-brothers, M/M, Simi-AU, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Ten years ago, Makoto Yuuki lost his parents, but gained a friend each night when the clock struck twelve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Pharos/Ryoji does age about the same as the MC, so they grow up together in a way. Also makes it a LOT less weird and creepy when the MC is a teen. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm currently moving everything from my DA to my website, but I've had some problems pop up and haven't been able to fix them as of yet.  
> So for the time being, I've been moving all my fan fiction to here.   
> DA is also super dead these last few years.

White, a horrendous color, he hated it. It showed all the imperfections on it, dirt, stains, blood, it was old and crusting. But he couldn't leave, no matter how much he wanted too. It had been a week since his parents past away, the doctors and nurses tried to make him happy. But he'd never been much of a child to smile to start with. Sure he had his moments, but nothing more. Sitting up he stared blankly out the window. Every night, right past twelve, the world around him would go dark. He could hear voices screaming, crying, things trying to claw their way into his room. Was he terrified, of course but he wasn't afraid of dying. 

He'd come to terms with the fact everything dies in the end. “Good morning Minato!” One of the nurses smiled. “Did you sleep well?” He said nothing, they'd been trying to get him to talk for days now. But nothing, the boy's lips were sealed shut. That was until that morning. 

As the nurse was leaving a whisper slipped from his thin lips, “He's dead…” the nurse raised and eyebrow looking at him.   
“Who's dead?”   
“The man next door...he died last night.” The nurse bit her lip and tried to pass it off as if the man next door as still alive. But he had died in the middle of the night, without warning. How the boy knew of this worried the nurse. 

Saying nothing more she left the room leaving him along once again. Oh how dearly he wished to leave. He’d heard the screams of the man last night, right before everything went silent. He almost wished he’d seen it, at least it would had been entertaining. But he knew thouse thoughts were wrong and he pushed them aside. 

It wouldn’t be for another week until he was placed in a foster home. The family was nice enough, but he made him realize just how bad he really did miss his family. They tried to make him feel at home, but it was pointless.   
The dark nights still came, but something was different.   
One night he’d woken up in the middle of the darkness, as something warm nuzzled next to him. Needless to say he was shocked to see a boy around his age, even if he didn’t show it. Said boy blinked a few times before yawning. “Morning.” he mumbled.   
“Morning….?” he questioned. “Where do you come from?”  
“You’re not freaking out?” the boy shook his head, sure he should be freaked out by some kid showing up in his bed, let alone his room. But something about the boy calmed him, made him feel at peace in the darkest time of night. 

“What’s your name?” he asked.  
“My name? I don’t really know.” he thought on the question at hand, what was his name. “What do you think my name is?” the blue haired boy shrugged. “Then I guess I best come up with one.” going silent he seemed to be thinking of a name until one finally popped up in his head. “How about Pharos?”   
“Doesn’t matter to me.”   
“Rude!” Pharos pouted.   
“Is it?”   
“Yes! Now since I’ve given you my name-”  
“That you just made up-” a hand covered the boy’s mouth.   
“Why don’t you give me your’s?”   
“Seems fair I guess, Makoto Yuuki.” Makoto answered the strange boys question. It seemed to satisfy the strange boy, for the time being at least. 

The two laid in slices as the outside world moaned and groaned, a few far off screams of those who did not have the strength to live in this time. Sometimes he would wonder why he didn’t turn into the coffins like everyone else. But he’d even up over trying to figure it out and just expected this life. Before he knew it, he was already asleep again, the strange boy Pharos watching over him in the darkness.  
When he woke the next morning he blinked, sitting up looking around his room. “He’s gone…” he mumbled with slight disappointment, thought he couldn’t see him, he felt him near by. Shaking his head he slid off the bed getting ready for school. The two older kids in the house rushed around the boy and out the door, already so close to missing the train. Thankfully Makoto didn’t have to go too far.   
“Good morning Yuuki!” an old woman smiled, she was the mother to the woman, Ai, taking care of him. He simply nodded and sat down nibbling on the toast and jam she gave him. As the news relayed the events of another strange death, no killer’s to be found. “Oh pish!” the old woman gasped and changed the channel. Not wishing the boy to hear of the deaths. 

Of course it didn’t bother him, infact he found it somewhat interesting. But nothing more than that, finishing eating he slipped off the chair grabbing his bag. Without a word he left heading down the street. School was boring and easy as always, most the time he wouldn’t even pay attention. How ever today it seemed even harder to, hid mind wandering to the boy from last night.   
Even though he’d only met him once, in a weird way, he felt incomplete without the boy. Sighing he waited and waited for the day to slowly come to an end. Holding on to an old mp3 player he chose a new song packing his books up. “Yuuki, wanna come play soccer with us?” one of the boys in his class asked smiling big. 

“No….thank you.” he added on the end, remembering he should try and be more polite. The boy’s face seemed to fall a little but still smiled.  
“Play maybe next time!” he laughed and joined up with his friends, even with his headphones on her could hear them talking about him.  
“I told you he’d say no!” Makoto stared down at his last book, ‘Souls of the Forgotten’ not exactly a child's book. The boy’s in his class reminded him of some of the people in the book, always going on about their daily lives, unaware of what’s around them. 

Shaking his head, he shoved the book in his bag, wanting nothing more than to get home. Yawning he pushed the front door open, “Yuuki!” Ai smiled big, “dinner will be ready soon, go clean up!” 

“Yes, ma’am.” he mumbled in a dull tone, the old woman frowned slightly watching him climb up the stairs to his room.   
“He’ll warm up, I know it…” Ai tried to smile, but was sad. She got the same respon out of him every day. Sighing as she remembered the words the doctor’s had told her, about how he never talked, she just wished he’s smile at least.

Makoto was always first to finish his dinner and retreat to his room, rubbing one of his blue eyes he yawned again. Closing his notebook he’d had enough of homework for one night. It wasn’t due till next week anyway. Climbing on his bed he stared up out the window above it at the stars. Blinking he tilted his head as his mp3 player dyed and the moon became yellow. “Already?” he mumbled. 

“Makoto!” gasping; Makoto was knocked face first into his pillows he groaned. “Why are you awake?” rolling over he knocked the person off himself only to see the weird boy from the night before.  
“Pharos?” Pharos smiled strangely, more like a creepy grin. “What?” Makoto shifted feeling nervous under his gaze and incredibly blue eyes.   
“Nothing.” Pharos laughed and clawed over to Makoto, “Wanna play a game since you're awake?” Pharos wiggled his eyebrows.  
“I don’t know, it’s really late…” Makoto glanced away fidgeting with the bed comfort.   
“Come on, it will be fun!” Pharos grabbed his hand and began pulling the boy off his bed and out of the room. Before he knew it, they were standing in the small living room, Pharos digging around in a trunk in the corner. 

Setting a game bored down in front of them, he began setting of the pieces. “How,” Makoto began watching Pharos carfly, “did you know that’s where Ai cept the bored games?” he asked in wonder.   
Pharos held back a laugh and smiled, “I know lots of things, here!” he held out a set of dice for Makoto, “you go first!” 

And so the night went on, for weeks, months, even years Minato would wake up when the world went dark, and Pharos would be waiting. They would play games, talk, sometimes Makoto would read a book, Pharos nuzzled into his side not even caring about the words coming of his friends mouth. The closeness was something they both needed and couldn’t live without. Makoto’s days felt almost painful with out his other half at his side. 

It was the first day of middle school for Makoto, all had seemed to be going well. Despite a few problems with the group of boys from his grade school, who just so happened to be in the same class again. But they were no longer friendly, so many times Makoto had turned them down to hang out. Now he was the weird one they could pick on, as they hovered around him he simply just continued to pack his bag. Ignoring their words best he could, “Come on freak, say something!” one of them shouted. Makoto tried not to flinch at the sudden loudness next to him. Standing to his feet he pushed past them, “Where do you think your going!” they were following him. Makoto couldn’t shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. He wanted to run, and as he got into the hall he tried to make a dash out. “Oh no you don’t!” one of them grabbed his wrist pulling him back, Makoto gasped falling back on the ground hitting his head. His vision blurred slightly, his bag straps tangled on his left arm, his ankles hurt as someone grabbed them. Friction, were they dragging him, tried to gabe on to anything digging his niles into the floors as panic filled his chest. Their laughing filled his ears as he was shoved into a tiny room as they threw some water on him. Running out locking the door before he had the chance to get up. 

His head hurt like hell, reaching up he flinched letting out a quiet whimper. When his fingers came in contact with the sticky area, that wasn’t good. Squinting he tried to see in the small room, the only light coming in from the cracks around the door. But soon it was gone, too tired to stand any longer, he slid down to the floor. His foot hurting from trying to kick the door open for the last two hours. Closing his eyes he wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke, Pharos was kneeling in front of him a worried look in his bright blue eyes. 

Tears pricked his eyes and he lended forward hugging him tightly, Makoto never cried, the only time he ever cried was the day his mother and father passed away. So needless to say Pharos was shocked when the young teen began to silently cry into his chest. Resting a hand on the teen’s head, he froze looking down he felt anger boil in his veins. The sight of Makoto’s condition was enough to anger him, but this was to much. The whole back of Makoto’s soft blue hair was caked in slowly drying blood. 

“I’ll kill them!” he hissed tightening his grip on the teen, his eyes glowing slightly. Head snapping around at the sound of groans beyond the door, he covered Makoto’s mouth trying to keep him quiet. “Shhh.” he rocked the boy trying to calm him. As the shadows beyond the door past. Thankfully, Makoto fell asleep not long after, still anger raged through him. 

When morning came, a teacher noticed some weird marks on the floor and found Makoto past out in the janitor's closet. Panicking she called for help and Makoto was taken to the hospital. Three days he was stuck in the unbearably white again. 

“You really hate this color don’t you.” Pharos noted laying on the bed next to him. “Why?”  
“It gets dirty so fast.” he stated.  
“That’s it?” Pharos raised an eyebrow, “I was expecting something a little more deep from you.”   
“To bad.” Makoto rolled away from him staring at the buttons on the side of the bed. Pharos sighed and tried his best to roll the teen back his way.   
“Damn it Makoto.” he huffed, Makoto broke into the tiniest of smiled, but got rid of it before the other could see. Giving in he rolled back over, Pharos smiled and nuzzled right in. It didn’t matter how he slept, Pharos always had to be nuzzled right into Makoto’s chest no matter what. 

“Pharos.” he whispered, “Why can I only see you in this darkness?” Pharos didn’t speak. Makoto called his name again, nudging him slightly.   
“Pharos, I think I’m dying.” he gasped pretending to have a hard time breathing. Pharos still stayed silent and unmoved. Frowning Makoto sighed and wrapped his arms around him, “Fine, be that way.”

Little had he known, Pharos was biting his lips trying to keep back his tears. He didn’t know why he could only see the teen at his hour, but deep down, he felt it. He knew the reason wasn’t good, he would never tell him that though. Makoto was Makoto, and Makoto was his everything, he would give his life for the teen if it meant his Makoto would be happy for ever. 

When he was released Ai transferred him to another school, this school was much farther away though. She was worried, but she also didn’t want him around those boys again. Her heart acted, wishing she’d done this to start with. And so Makoto stood on the train, new uniform, white no less. It just made him sick, how hard was it going to be to make sure this stupid jacket was clean?   
He really just wanted to watch it burn, and the distaste of it showed on his face too. ’Not only do you have to live with the color, now you have to wear it too! he could remember Pharos laughing over the sight of him in the jacket last night. If there was ever a time he wanted to punch his weird friend, it was then. 

“Everyone we have a new transfer student!” the teacher spoke a smile on her face.   
“That’s weird, it’s only the first week in.” “Why would someone transfer at this time?” he heard their whispers.   
“Why don’t you tell the class your name.” she gave a reassuring smile.   
“.....Yuuki Makoto....” he mumbled feeling uncertain of their gaze on him.   
“Let's see, you can sit next to...to...AH! Miss Yami.” the girl in question raised her hand in the back. Sighing quietly he headed to the back sitting down pulling out his books.   
“Today we’ll be going over-” Makoto sighed staring down at his note book drawing random things.   
As the day went on he watched the clock hands tick incredibly slow, he thought he was going to rip his hair out. When it finally was time to leave he immediately gathered his stuff trying to get out of the classroom as fast as he could. 

But before he could even stand up, the other students were around him.(mostly girls) “That’s so cool, is your hair really blue?” one asked. Makoto just nodded trying to push it way through the group.   
“I-I...have to go.” he mumbled making some of the girls fawn over how shy he seemed to be. Walking fast she changed shoes and dashed out of the school grounds. Humans really were annoying and bothersome. Headphones on he made his way to the train station, the ride back seemed just as long as the school day. He was thankful when he finally made it back, slipping past the two teens that always nearly missed the train. He questioned why there were here, after all, both were in college now and barely came home. It wasn’t hard to feel their eyes digging into his back though, climbing the stairs to his room he locked the door falling face first into his bed. Peace coming over him when he reached under his pillow pulling out the small Pharos plushie. He smiled slightly remembering the boy begging him to buy the supplies he needed to make the plushie. ’Now you’ll never be alone in the bright hours!’ Pharos smiled big holding it out for the boy.

At the time Makoto found it sweet, Pharos had been sweet back then. But they were both older now, and now he was just weird nearly all the time. Not like it bothered him, it made his life more interesting to say the least. And though he’d never admit it, the plushie gave him much peace over his mine and soul. 

“Yuuki, dinner.’ Makoto gasped shoving the plushie back under his pillow, then remember he locked his door.   
“R-Right, be down in a bit.” he replied taking a few deep breaths. Composing himself he unlocked the door heading down. 

“How was the new school?” Ai asked before taking a drink.   
“Fine…”   
“That’s good, I wish it wasn’t so far away.” she sighed, “Eric, I hear you’ll be going overseas for some classes soon.” Eric, another foster kid Ai had helped rise, also the oldest of the bunch.   
“Mmhmmm, I’ll be gone for half the year, finally able to get out of his hole.” he acted like he was making a joke and laughed.  
“I do hope you enjoy it!” Ai tried to smile best she could.

Makoto hated this, the fact they still tried to play family, when clearly they were not. Not just because of their blood, but of how many fights they had. Ai wanted them all to get along, but Eric was always the instigator of the fights, Mia, just did whatever Eric did. Since he was the only one around here when she was younger before Ai took them in. 

Makoto watched Eric rise from his seat going to wash his dishes before heading outside. Makoto glanced at Ai, he could tell she was trying her best not to cry. Gathering up his own dishes he washed them stepping out front, his eyes narrowing on Eric. Who stood by the street smoking, to this day Makoto would never understand what came over him.   
But he marched right up to Eric, rage flowing through him, “What is wrong with you!” it was by no means a question. “Ai has done everything for you and to treat her like shit!” Eric raised an eyebrow looking now at him in shock, he’d never heard the kid say much. He wasn’t sure what to do really, “Ai is sitting in there trying not to cry because of you!” Eric just laughed.   
“Wow kid, I never thought you’d ever speak-”  
“Don’t change the subject!” Makoto snapped, clenching his fist. “You don’t even deserve everything Ai had done for you!” Eric narrowed his eyes, a pissed look coming across his face.   
“Like hell I do, my life had been going great till she had to go and bring you off the street like some dog!” he hissed turning to face the teen. “So don’t you even fucking go there you brat!”  
“That doesn’t give you a right to treat her how you do!”   
“I will treat whoever the hell I like how I like! At least I'm not some freak who talks to himself at night!” Makoto froze eyes going slightly wide, “Hell, the sky didn’t start going green till you showed up, you fucking crused piece of shit!” Eric shoved him roughly knocking him into the fence, knocking the air out of his lungs. “Why don’t you go join your parents, I bet they were freaks too!” 

Deep within, something snapped in the teen, without a moment's notice he’d punched Eric as hard as he could. Eric stumbled back holding his jaw in pure shock, just before rage consumed him. “YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” he screamed running at Makoto, who was able to jump out of the way in time. Kicking Eric in the back Eric stumbled forward falling to the ground. Standing over the man, Eric glanced up at Makoto only to freeze. Bright blue, glowing eyes stared into his soul like daggers. His body moving on it’s own he raised his foot ready to kick Eric, “Stop!” 

Snapping out of his daise, Makoto looked up to see Ai and Mia running out. Mia ran over to him punching him knocking Makoto back, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” she screamed.   
“Mia stop it!” Ai gasped seeing the shocked look on Makoto’s face. “What happened?”  
“He attacked me for no reason!” Eric cried. 

Makoto gasped eyes going wide, “That’s a lie!” Makoto’s face filled with panic, “That’s a fucking lie!”   
“Bull shit!” Eric hissed.  
“Hush, both of you!” Ai snapped, “Yuuki to your room now!”   
“But-”  
“NOW!” Standing to his feet he stared at the ground, once inside he ran up to his room, locking the door. He laid in darkness hugging the plushie, wishing it was already that time of night. 

A few minutes later a knock came to his door, “Yuuki.” Ai whispered, “Can I come in?” staring at the door for a bit, he finally stood going to unlock it. Ai smiled as she was let in, “What happened?” she asked patting the bed so he’d come sit next to her. Instead Minato curled up in bed across from her. 

“He treats you like shit….so I told him that.” he mumbled.   
“Is that why you punched him?” she asked.   
“No, he shoved me into the fence first.” he raised his shirt showing her the fresh bruises, “then said I should had died like my parents saying they were freaks like me. Then I punched him.” 

“Oh sweetie.” moving close she hugged him, it was probably the most she’d ever heard him say, she only wished it wasn’t about such troubling things. She knew it was Eric who had most likely started things, it had been four years since she took Makoto in. He had just turned seven at the time, and she was said to say this was the most he’d ever spoken.   
At the same time, she was happy he was able to open up and speak to her. And to show such care for her feelings, even though she was not his mother. Staying with the teen until he’d finally fallen asleep she smiled tucking him in. Some people might has said she showed to much affection for the children she took in. 

But years ago she had been a while teen who fell in love, and in a blink of an eye it was all taken from her. Her husband, her unborn child, and her sister, pulling the door to she took one last glance at the sleeping teen and smiled.   
Despite what anyone said, they were her children.

 

As night grew longer and darker, Makoto slept peaceful for the first time. Unknowing of the shadowed figure that slowly entered his room. Shifting his eyes opened hearing a small thud, “Pharos?” he questioned, but saw it wasn’t the dark time yet. Turning around his eyes widened as he opened his mouth to scream. Cloth covering his mouth and nose he panicked trying to get away as a strong figure held him down. Blinking his actions became sluggish as he relaxed passing out. The figure smirked picking the teen up throwing him over his shoulder.   
When Makoto woke back up, he shivered at cold spring air blowing against his pajamas. Shaking his head he looked around confused, a bridge? “So you’re finally awake.” that voice!   
Gasping Makoto tried to crawl away, but found his hands and legs were tied. “Do you know where we are?” Eric stepped out of the shadows smirking, “Do you remember what happened on this bridge?” Makoto’s eyes went wide realising where they were. “Like I said, why don’t you join your freak parents.” Makoto panicked, as Eric lit a match, “Mine while go out like them to don’t you think?” throwing the match on the ground where he had poured gas. Makoto’s eyes were wide in fear as flames began to burn around him. Struggled trying to pull his hands free. “Why so scared, I thought you weren’t afraid of death!” Eric laughed. 

Crying out feeling the flames dance so close to his skin, it wasn’t death that he feared. It was the flames themselves, Eric continued to laugh as the flames took the teen from his view. When Makoto’s cried died Eric cracked a mad smile, “No more brat, no more green skies, no more! Hahahahaha!” covering his face for a moment he tried to calm himself. Peeking through his fingers his heart stopped. Green, yellow, red, so much green! “No...no!” he screamed turning back to where Makoto lie. Stepping back he was frozen in fear as a teen kneeled down next to the boy. Makoto had no burns and was breathing. “W-Wha.” 

The new comer’s head snapped straight to the older man, an inanse look in those bright glowing blew eyes. Taking another step back, the teen stood to his feet turning to the man. “W-Who the hell are you!?” he screamed.   
The teen cracked a intensely creepy grin, “The end is nearing.” was all he spoke. Shadows rising up from all around, rushing at the man, “You can’t kill something that’s already dead.” Eric’s screams echoed across the dead dark world. The teen however ignored them turning back to Makoto, picking him up he slowly began to walk. He looked so peaceful, he’d only been walking for a few minutes when Makoto’s eyes began to open. “P-Pharos?” he questioned.   
“Shhh, you're safe now.” Makoto tightened his grip on Pharos’ prison stripped shirt. Closing his eyes once more he tried to listen to the other’s heart, but he knew he’d never hear it. For it didn’t exist, he’d learned his not long after they’d met. 

When he awake again they were already back in his room, Pharos sitting in his bed side. Makoto sat up despite the other’s protests, his hands shook slightly as he bit his lip. He didn’t understand why he did it, why he craved to be so close to the other, why he needed the closeness, why he felt the way he did. Pharos was confused when Makoto crawled over to him, one hand placed on his ice cold cheek, the other finding it’s way to an hand just as cold gripping it tightly. If Pharos had a heart, it would had shipped many beats when the warm lips of the blue haired teen found his own. Warmth, something he wasn’t use to, the only warmth he ever felt was when they slept next to each other. But this was completely different from that feeling. A warmth that pulled him in, flowing though his ice cold body as his eyes slipped shut. Intertwining his fingers with Makoto’s he pressed back into the kiss, feeling more awake and alive than ever. Pulling away for air, Makoto’s eyes still shut they both fell back into the bed. They clung to each other, searching for the answer to all their questions. Cracking his eyes open he stared straight into the bright blues of Pharos. He felt something he hadn’t felt in years, happiness, peace, and most of all, love. Resting his head on the other’s chest he felt relaxed and safe, “Promise me something.” he whispered, “never leave me…”   
“I promise…”

 

Pharos wished he could had kept the promise, but he knew it wouldn’t be much longer till it was his time to leave. All the memories of his past that he’d gained. About who he was, what he was, at nights when they shared the small dorm bed. The nights they gave each other a part of themselves, the sweet words they shared, he knew it would all be ripped away. And when that day came he was not ready, kneeling in front of the teen he held his hand. Trying to find the right words, they’d been together for so long. And now he remembered it all, he feared what would happen once he left, what would happen to Makoto, his Makoto.   
“I have to leave…” he mumbled, “I’m sorry….I can’t keep the promise.” Makoto’s eyes widened, “But you already knew I’d have to leave one day.” standing to his feet he leaned closer placing one last sweet kiss upon his love’s lips. “I’m so sorry.”

As he walked away, Makoto panicked jumping to his feet, “W-wait!” but his words fell on deaf ears as Pharos faded away. Falling back on the chair he stared into the deep dark void of his mind.

And so as the days followed Makoto put his walls back up and shut himself off from the world. When one day his gazed upon something he thought he’d never see. There standing before his glass, was his love, his Pharos.   
“Hello, I’m Mochizuki Ryoji, a pleasure to meet you all!” he smiled. Makoto blinked confused, why did he change his name? When class ended he gathered his things trying to ignore the aching his in chest, he remembered speaking to the teen at lunch.   
He’d lost all memory of him, Makoto had felt his heart stop all together when the teen gave him a confused look. 

“Hey wait!” Pharos- no, Ryoji panted running up next to Makoto just as he past the school gates. “I’m sorry, you know about not being your friend.” he spoke rubbing his neck, “But I do really want to be you’re friend.” he smiled. Makoto stopped, turning to look at him. Friend, a friend someone you didn’t share quite sweet words in the middle of night, warm kisses in the darkness, but maybe, maybe he could get close enough to feel whole again. “Plus it looked like you could use someone to talk too.” Ryoji held out his hand, “Would you at least consider it?” Makoto’s eyes fell on the hand, sighing he moved his bag over to his other hand to shake Ryoji’s. “Yes!” Ryoji chreed.   
“Loud…” Makoto hadn’t meet for the word to slip out. Ryoji how ever just laughed and replied with a sorry. 

 

As the days went on, Makoto found himself getting closer and closer to Ryoji. It was so hard not to remember his other half, to remember the love he felt then. It was a month before the trip to Kyoto when it happened. They were just meant to study at Ryoji’s when the rain began to pour down upon them. Rushing inside the small apartment Makoto sighed dripping wet. Ryoji slipped his shoes off pulling the yellow scarf from around his next frowning at how wet it was. Makoto shivered pulling his school jacket off, “Um, wait here, I’ll get a towel.” Ryoji scampered off into the apartment trying not to drip too much water. Makoto flinched hearing a loud thud followed by a string of curses. A few seconds later Ryoji came stumbling out of a back room. “Here.” he held out a black towel. Makoto nodded slightly taking the towel drying himself best he could, “I’ll see if I have something that might fit you.” Ryoji vanished back into the apartment, a few more minutes past before he returned with a small neatly folded stack of clothes. “They might be a little big, but at least you won't be cold.” he smiled, “the bathroom is at the end of the hall, just set your clothes in the basket. I’ll try to get them dry.” Makoto mumbled a thank you slipping his shoes off heading down the hall.   
Shivering every time the cold air hit his skin, he dropped his stuff in the basket like Ryoji said. He couldn’t help but stare at himself in the mirror. While he was healthier by far, the fact of his depression still showed. He’d even lost a little weight after Pharos left. Pulling the shirt back on his shoulders he sighed as it just slid down again, not only was the shirt a little big but it was stretched out as well. Pulling open the door he headed into the small living area, waiting for his friend. Staring out the glass doors he watched the rain fall. “I put a fan on your clothes, so hopefully they’ll be fully dry by the time you leave.” Ryoji’s voice was calm, Makoto how ever just about had a heart attack when he saw what the other teen was wearing. His eyes following each black and white stripe as though he were looking at a map for something. His heart ached, crying out for the need and attention. “Yuuki, are you okay?” Jumping slightly snapping away from his thoughts.   
“Y-yeah.” he mumbled turning his head away. This action confused Ryoji, feeling as though he’d done something wrong worry flashed across his face. Panic rising slightly he tried to think of something to do, “We should start.” Makoto whispered pulling his books out. 

Ryoji sighed and sat across from him, the whole time they studied Ryoji just could help but feel like he’d done something, their day had been going great until now. Setting his pen down he stood, “I-I’ll go get some snacks.” he declared vanishing into the small kitchen area. Makoto bit his lip, the pain in his chest wouldn’t go away. His soul crying out for the connection it had been deprived up. Gasping slightly he dropped his pin gripping the shirt, so much pain. As Ryoji returned his eyes went wide seeing Makoto hunched over clawing at his chest. “Yuuki!” dropping the snacks he dashed to the teen’s side. “What’s wrong?!” 

As Ryoji’s hand fell upon Makoto’s shoulder he slapped it away backing away. It was to much, far, far too much to handle anymore. “Don’t touch me!” he snapped breathing hard, “Never ever touch me again!” he couldn’t meet the hurt blue eyes gazing at him in sorrow. Makoto had never snapped at anyone before, let alone Ryoji.   
Ryoji pulled his outreached hand back and glanced away, “I-I’m sorry.” he mumbled, sitting back on his legs. The pain in Makoto’s chest just became worse at the tone Ryoji spoke with. Makoto hadn’t even realized he’d begun to cry, he put a face on for everyone, became the person people wanted him to be. The Charming yet Cold Yuuki Makoto who was the smartest kid in school, who ever girl would die to be with, who everyone looked to for leadership, the Yuuki Makoto who just wanted to be held by the one he loved.   
“It’s just too much!” he cried eyes shut tightly, “I can’t take it anymore!” funny how a simple touch could break his walls so easily, walls he’d built up for years and years. Every single feeling he’d been holding back poured out. Freezing as strong arms wrapped around him pulling him into an all too familiar smell. Makoto let out a sob, “You promised.” Ryoji didn't understand why he felt as though he was dying at the two words. Or even why he felt so drawn to the teen, his need to protect him, make him feel happy and safe, all he could was tighten his arms around him. 

“Forgive me.” was all the slipped out of Makoto lips, confusing Ryoji greatly at first. Until he found the smaller teen cupping his cheeks planting a needy kiss on his lips. Shocked was an understatement, and noramly on this kind of thing. Ryoji would had already panicked and pulled away. Sure he played the ladies man, but that was just an act for the most part. And yet, he couldn’t pull away, something inside seemed to click in place. As if he’d found what he’d been searching for this whole time, he didn’t even hesitate to wrap his arms around blue haired teen’s thin waist. Pulling him as close as he could, he easily took control of the kiss Makoto letting out a small whimper. His veins felt like they were on fire, the missing piece of his soul filled. Pulling away he gasped and shoved Ryoji away jumping to his feet. “I-I’m sorry I should had.” he panicked wanting to run for the door. Ryoji followed suit grabbing his wrist pulling him back into another kiss.   
It was brief but made the point, “Please, don’t leave.” Ryoji whispered resting his forehead on the shorter boy’s. “I need you, I don’t know why but I do, I’ve always felt like some part of me was missing. Yuuki...no, Makoto please.” Makoto bit his lips but nun the less wrapped his arms around Ryoji’s neck. 

That night Makoto did not return to the dorm, the night was filled with innocent kisses of longing. The next day at school the rest of his friends were shocked and happy to see Makoto in a better mood.   
As the month past, Makoto sighed hearing about how excited Ryoji was for the trip to Kyoto. Secretly they held hands as the group made their way to the inn. Ryoji had known the smaller teen could eat a lot, but he couldn’t help but keep blinking in shock as Makoto had just downed a jumbo chocolate milkshake. Makoto how ever stared at Ryoji in confusion, “What?” he asked innocently.  
“N-Nothing!” Ryoji stuttered and sip his own, much smaller one. Thought he nearly spit out as Makoto said he was still hungry! ‘Where does he put it all?!” Ryoji’s mind screamed in confusion. And a few minutes later Makoto had returned with a bag of chips, plopping down next to Ryoji he nibbled on one chip at a time. While it was very cute seeing Makoto nibble on the chips like a mouse, he was still very confused at where he put it all.   
“The bath should be switching over to men in a few minutes, wanna go?” he asked glancing down at Makoto, who tilted his head up a chip hanging out of his mouth. Ryoji sniffled a laugh, noramly when the other’s were around he never acted in such a manner. Ryoji felt honored he got to see the true Yuuki Makoto with no mask on to please others. Snapping the end of the crip off Ryoji plopped it in his mouth smirking making Makoto narrow his eyes.   
“Fine.” was all he mumbled, a little upset over the loss of his chip. 

 

Makoto slipped down into the water relaxing in the heat, hidden behind the boulder in the opening, Ryoji let out a relaxed sigh of content. Glancing to his left he laughed softly seeing Makoto up to his nose in the water. How ever the pleasant smile was realized by a creepy grin and ideas that would turn bad. “Makoto.”   
Makoto glanced up rising out of the water slightly, bad idea. Ryoji took the chance and swapped in placing his lips upon his. Makoto pulled away, “Ryoji no.” Ryoji pouted as his arms slipped around Makoto’s waist.   
“Why not?” he asked grinning, Makoto shivered remembering Pharos give him that grin on many nights. He knew exactly what the blue eyed teen had in mind and it was an horrible idea.   
“Because!” he gasped slightly; Ryoji’s fingers tracing small letters into his waist.   
“Because why?” Makoto crushed him at why he had to be so stuben, biting his lip as Ryoji placed his on Makoto’s neck.   
“Because someone could hear, walk in, we could get expelled for doing something like that!” Ryoji just laughed pressing Makoto’s back into the bolder, “Then you’ll have to be quite.” his heart fluttered at the soft kisses, “And don’t tell me you weren’t thinking the same thing when they said we’d be staying at an inn with a hot spring.”   
“Yes, unlike you I’m not a pervert!” Makoto gasped, as Ryoji bit down slightly, “Mochizuki Ryoji, I swear to god-” Ryoji silenced his words with another kiss, smirk still placed on his lips. 

 

“Did you hear that?” Junpei’s voice rang out, the duo pulling away faster than they’d ever done before. “Oh hey!” Ryoji laughed waving at Junpei, his eyes falling on Makoto. Horror filled him, slapping a hand on Makoto’s shoulder he pulled the teen back down with him into the water. Makoto gave him a ‘what the fuck?’ look until he realized where Ryoji’s hand was placed on his shoulder.   
“You didn’t.” He hissed.  
“Sorry.” Ryoji gave the best innocent look he could, “heat of the moment.” 

 

Upon returning to the dorm and the death of Chidori, Makoto found himself staying more and more at Ryoji’s when ever he had the chance. Something inside of him felt as though he would lose the teen soon, again no less. And so when they stood on the bridge that fateful day, the day Ryoji remembered the life they shared. His hands trembled kneeling on the edge of the broken bridge. “Makoto.” Ryoji spoke, “I know you can do it, you’ve known all along this would happen one day. Even before I had my memories back you knew.” Ryoji placed his ice cold hands upon the teen’s cheeks, “Just like I’ve known all along you died that day ten years ago. This whole time why you’ve been living was because we were bound to each other.” he laughed sadly, “Do think it was Death giving you life.” Makoto remembered it now, that day ten years ago. His parents weren't the only ones to die, he himself had died. If Aigsi hadn’t sealed Death into his body as he had begun to breath out his final breath, he would be dead now. Ryoji leaned down planting a soft kiss upon Makoto’s lips. The other gasped in shock, “I’m sorry I forgot again, I’m sorry I broke the promise.” Slipping away he looked down upon them all, “I’ll return on December thirty-first, that is judgment day.” were the last words he spoke before vanishing, leaving a fearful SEES and broken Makoto.

And when Judgment day came, Makoto refused to kill Ryoji. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t pull the trigger of the Ryoji held to his head. He wanted to honor Ryoji’s last wish, but he didn’t want to forget everything they’d been through, everything they’d felt for each other. Even after Ryoji tried to convince him, but seeing just the idea of the action was hurting Makoto. He pulled the gun away from his head, “This is what you chose?” he asked. Makoto didn't speak, but simple nodded. Two fingers under Makoto’s chin he lifted the teen’s head kissing him.   
“Then I’ll tell you where to find Nyx.” 

 

Makoto cracked his eyes open, where was he? It was so dark and cold, “You’re awake.” Glancing up he came face to face with none other than Ryoji. “Am I-” “Dead?” Ryoji finished smiling, “No, you’re not dead, more or less asleep.”  
“Then how-”   
“Am I here?” Ryoji laughed, “As the seal you are partly connected to Nyx herself, plus the connection we shared for all those years. It allows me to move freely from Nyx’s mind to your own. And I’d much rather be here, it’s all dark and depressing being stuck with Nyx.” Helping Makoto to his feet, Ryoji held him close, “I also have a promise to keep.” Makoto’s eyes widened.

 

 

“Makoto, promise I’ll never leave you.”


End file.
